


One lick is enough

by cloudnine



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lms if u thinking about deadman wonderland in 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	One lick is enough

**Author's Note:**

> lms if u thinking about deadman wonderland in 2015

"Come on Senji, lighten up. It must have been so long since you've done this."

"Yeah," He grimaces pushing Toto away. "That's the only reason _why_ I'm doing this."

The Mockingbird giggles and Senji can't help but roll his eyes.

"Don't worry, Senji-kun. I'll make it worth your while." He purrs and Senji furrows his eyebrows. He did _not_ just feel a shiver down his spine because of that.

The green haired boy gets on his knees and starts rubbing up and down Senji's thighs. His half lidded eyes are completly focused on the hardening member behind his pants. Senji grunts, hoping he gets a hint and stops teasing him. The Mockingbird laughs as he trails a finger near his zipper, his nails scratching in just the right places. Senji wants to move but Toto holds him down as he finally pulls down the fly and releases his dick from his tight jeans.

"Ahh~ It's bigger than I thought." He mutters, admiring the hard member behind his underwear. He grabs it and Senji lets out a hiss. It really has been too long.

"Just do it, brat."

"Be a little patient, Senji-kun. The fun's just getting started."

He finally pushes down the underwear to reveal his slick member. He admires it like it's a pastry, his mouth almost watering at the sight. His long tounge appears from his pink lips as he tastes his slit in a slow lick. Senji groans, fisting his hands into the sheets.

Toto licks the tip then moves to lick the rest of his dick slowly. He _really_ took his sweet time doing this.

He engulfs his mouth into it and pushes himself in while rubbing on his balls with his free hand. When the tip hits his throat he pulls himself out and starts licking on the underside of his cock, placing messy kisses and wet noises on it.

"Fuck, d-don't lick there."

"Why not? I bet it feels really good..." He replies, a playful smirk on his face. He continues to lick his underside until he reaches his balls and puts them in his mouth, slurping and eating him up completly.

Senji felt like he was going to burst.

"S-shit, if you continue I'm gonna-"

"Cum?" The Mockingbird says teasingly from below. "Do it, Senji. I want your cum in my mouth."

He grunts at the damn teasing, all the while Toto kept on sucking on him. He feels himself give and shouts a loud "Fuck!" before he cums inside his mouth.

"Ahh~" The green haired boy moans as his mouth opens with the cum on his tounge and teeth. "So good, Senji-kun."

Senji mutters a "Gross..." moving his face away from the sight. He wasn't going to admit it was kind of hot seeing him take him all.

When he finly gulps the substance down be leans his head on his knees, looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes.

"Let's do this again, Senji."

The muscled man doesn't answer, but then opts for a low "Whatever..." as he pushes Toto away and stands up, pushing his dick inside his underwear and pants. Toto giggles as the man leaves the room, clearly flustered by the whole ordeal.

 

 


End file.
